Not as it seems
by Quizzter
Summary: The students where normally having their little hangout on the streets. On the night. Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star. Everyone laughing.. But if I would be anyone of them, I would warn them about what's to come. (This is not the complete summary.) Rated M for much death and things not suited for children further in. Sorry if the genres doesn't fit. '


**Author's note: **Here's once again another Fanfiction! I CAN'T SEEM TO BE SATISHFIED WITH ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES SO FAR! Dammit ;-; I just wish that I'll be now. ^^

My very first Fanfiction I made is named "Kid's life" right? I know that I've ignored it for some time now, but I don't think I'll actually continue on it. Since I didn't like it. It became more of a repeating-every-word story. You'll understand if you read it. :/ But it isn't worth reading.

Right, back onto reality. This is a new Fanfiction. There will be much SoKi in this. (SoulxKid) meaning yaoi. If you do not like it, do not read. But there's mostly only fluff. Then there's Black*StarxTsubaki. Do not ship these? To bad. :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater, nor the charakters in it. I only own my own story ideas, complete story and OC's. (Gladly enough.)

**WARNING:** Yaoi, love either way, gore, sudden/expected death(s), nightmares, different ways to die (I know, it sounds like a really high-rated story. It is. Simply enough.), terror/horror, friendship/tradegy.. And of course bad english words. Don't get to pissed at me if the "I"s isn't in a big letter form. I might miss some of them by accident. And then verbs and grammar is my true enemy. Straight off the bat. If there's something according to these warnings that you feel uncomfortable with, turn back, don't read. Oh, and cussings. Lot's of'em. :|

Now to the summary alright! The first part of it anyways.

**Summary 1:** "It's just like every other night, right?" Liz questioned with a shrugg.

The students where normally having their little hangout on the streets. On the night. Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star. Everyone laughing.. But if I would be anyone of them, I would warn them about what's to come.

**END of summary 1.**

How did that sound? :D Ok? Ok.

Now when all that is out of the way, maybe I could get started with the actual story? .. Eh, nah, I'll just sip my tea. ... *sipps tea slowly*

Some random stranger: "EY! Lazy ass mofo! Get that damn writing on with, damn you! I can't stand people like you! You're nothing but-.. *rambles up a LOT of mean things*"

Me: "*picks up shades* .. *Makes the most "Badass" face ever*,... Deal with it." *Explosion*.

No I am just joking. Of course I'll get the writing on with. Ok.. Let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A normal night, or not?**

**By Quizzter. (teehee)**

Maka's P.o.v:

"Hey Liz. Remember when only us two was walking on these streets?" I teased Liz. At first I thought she didn't quite hear what I said, but everyone else did. I waited for a reply. It took some time, but she did "reply".. with a shiver and a yelp. Everyone lightly chuckled.

"Don't make me remember such things Maka!" She scolded me. I waved with my hands in front of me in as a sign of calm-the-fuck-down. Soul walked on the other side beside me, just looking at my face. But not happily.

"Something bothering you Soul?" I asked in the matter of corncern, since I do have a small crush on him. But it wasn't painfully big. And I knew it was hopeless, since Soul has a crush on ... Someone else. But who I don't know. And i'm happy for him.. Honestly.

"Nah," Soul answered then turned his head straight instead. I sighed and looked down on my feet as we all where walking forward, through the Death City's streets.

Kid and Patty where slightly in front of me and Soul. Liz where on the other side of me. Or how to put it more simpler? I was in the middle of Liz and Soul. Then Black*Star and Tsubaki was behind us.

When I looked up I saw Kid's back, then some other houses on the sides of the road. Seemed like he and Patty was bickering.

"Patty, if you do that you'll ruin everything, you know that right?" I heard Kid say. I looked at the back of Patty. She took some time to reply.

"Yeah but.. Kiddo! I want to do it!" She suddenly yelped. Then the interest in the older sister awoken and she started to walk faster towards her little sister and meister.

"What do you want to do Patty?" She simply asked. Patty started to laugh the way she always do and spun around once saying:

"I want to see if there are any drug-dealers around! If I find them I might stop their dumb plans!"

Patty was awkwardly happy sounding right now, and I think Soul agreed. He had a sweatdrop on his cheek that was slowly sliding down. Liz was quiet and struck by shock. Liz made her move and grabbed .. Kid's arm?

Liz's face was darkened. Oh, now when I think about it. Kid and Liz are a little like two rivals right now. I don't know what happened, but they easily end up in conflicts with eachother. And Liz even punched Kid once.

"What did you talk with Patty about?" She questioneed the reaper with a really terrefying voice tone. Kid was coldsweating.

"I didn't talk about anything special Liz! Calm down would you?" Kid said, trying to keep his calm but it was slightly cracking. Black*Star, Me, Tsubaki and Soul where just standing there sadly. We didn't know what to do, and we hated when they ended up fighting. Liz didn't calm down one bit by Kid's reply.

"Not something special? Where did my innocent little sister hear about drug-dealers then?!" Liz snapped. "AND ALL OUT OF THE BLUE? YOU KNOW, YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN! SOMETIMES I WISH THAT I NEVER MET YOU!" Liz snapped once again. Her eyes where sharp and it was frightening. Patty's sobs where suddenly heard and she wiped her left eye. Liz reacted and looked behind her, not letting go of Kid's arm yet. Kid's upper face was shadowed and he had a sad face expression. Then when Liz looked back at him, Kid slapped her hand off and didn't look at any of us. He just turned heels, putted his hands in his pockets and started to walk forward. My eyes was wide, such as everyone else's. But Liz was more shocked than anyone of us. The rest of that night, was quiet. Liz walked behind everyone and it made me so depressed. It made everyone depressed and no one dared to talk.

Kid's P.o.v:

Liz's words where echoeing inside my head.

'YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN! SOMETIMES I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!'

I grabbed the insides of my pockets hard, then I felt something cold dropp onto my cheeks and nose. It started to rain. I looked up at the sky and my heart felt ripped. To be honest, I didn't say anything about drug dealers to Patty, but I was to shocked to say it, and when I was about to, the words came from her. Not me.

I know that I've said some mean things to Liz, but I've never said anything like that. Since when did she become so aggressive around me? Did I do something that she can't forget? I sighed. Then my arms became wide and I fell backwards onto the cold, hard and wet ground. I just laied there, not moving. I felt sleepy. I felt hurted. But maybe I actually deserved it. What do I know? NOTHING. Since she doesn't talk to me unless Patty says something she doesn't want to hear from her. If she has a problem with me, she could.. tell me.. so...

And I fell asleep. My eyes shut and darkened surrounded me, and I only heard the sounds of falling raindropps.

Loz's P.o.v:

_Why? _I thought. _I don't get it.. Why did he.. No, he's an idiot. Not my fault._

I hugged myself in order to get warmth since it just started to rain. Patty didn't even look at me. And I have no idea where Kid went. Maybe he's home reading news paper or something. I won't complain on it anyways. But if he isn't? Well. It was nice to meet him. Atleast for a short time. He said something once that I still can't forgive.

Kid once started a fight with Patty over how she behaved when there where other visitors visiting Kid. I still can't get the image out. How Kid shouted at Patty over her personality Patty can't do something about. How Patty cried in my arms. I did scold him about it, but he didn't say a word. Then Patty shouted that she never wanted to see Kid again and shut her door close. Then Kid, with the dumb pokerface of his, said such an emotionless

"Goodnight".

"Liz?" I suddenly heard, getting loose from all my thoughts. I looked shakingly up at Maka.

"Oh, hey.." I replayed, sniffling a little over the coldness. Maka was now walking beside me, and seemed to be thinking.

I weakly looked over at Maka. She smiled weakly and asked:

"How are you?"

I didn't want to answer it, but I then remembered that it was Maka I was talking to. She's nice.

"Not that great," I answered with an uncontrollable chuckle. It was at that moment a lightening fell down. It scared Patty a little and she started to walk a little faster.

"You know," Maka started. I didn't look at Maka this time, only listened.

"Whatever happened between you and Kid.. I just wanted you to know that it doesn't make all of the other's happyer exactly. And," Maka said, then actually grabbed my head and pointed it towards hers. My eye's where staring into Maka's and I felt myself loosing control.

"I am glad you're still walking."

Soul's P.o.v:

_I am so sick of this.. _ I thought. I clenched my teeth together and turned around. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Patty and .. Liz, stopped and looked confusingly at me.

"What's wrong Soul?" Maka asked directly.

"Nothing besides.. How sick I am over something."

I saw how Liz looked down onto the ground.

"Liz isn't the only one having it hard. Did you know about Kid, Liz?" I asked.

A flashback from when I walked past Lord Death's office showed up. I was simply walking through the corridors, and it was when I didn't have feelings for Kid. I heard how Kid was talking with Lord Death. His voice was so angry, then one big SLAPP sound was heard and only silence afterwards. What Kid was angry over was how his father, Lord Death, didn't acknowledge him. The silence was long, but afterwards Lord Death said something cold.

"Sorry Kid, I won't until you grow up a little. Stop being such a wimp, I mean. No one can be a principal if you're going to complain about such small things."

And after that? Kid was quiet for the rest of the day and in the end I saw him walk home, but with tears. Tears that broke my heart.

The flashback made me force myself to breathe in and out. Liz seemed more confused.

"No?" She said, unsure. I swallowed then took a deep breathe. Then said shakingly:

"Everyone. No one beside me knows about this and don't even tell Kid that I know this. I accedently heard it once. And I am sure that It's the same even today.. Lord Death, well. You know that he's Kid's father right? And, he and Kid was kind of having a converstation once. I was accedently walking past the office door to shinigami-sama right at that moment when Kid angrily yelled at Lord Death. Over that Lord Death didn't acknowledge him. There where much wise words in Kid's outburst. I did remember that, but he got slapped. His father slapped him for it and told him that he'll never acknowledge him as long as he's a whimp and caring about such "small" and "un-important" things as acknowledge. And that he needs to grow up before that. Maybe that didn't sound so hard, but I was pale. Voice and words make's difference. After, he was quiet all day. Do you guys remember that?" I asked, taking a pause.

Everyone was shocked and Liz.. She didn't say anything, but nodded. Everyone else did after some long work of thinking. Then I continued.

"It was that day it happened, and he did push someone away that day to right? Then everyone started to shout at him for being mean and this pushed him down all more. I was there seeing it. But he haven't cried once. In the end though, when it was time to go home.. I clearly saw his tears and his broken face expression. And since Kid's usually emotionless, it was heart breaking..." I said, but stopped. I saw Liz starting to cry. And Maka started to rubb Liz's back.

"Liz.. Might you want to explain what happened between you and Kid?" I asked. Liz started to cry outloud and then Patty hugged her, and it stopped it.

"You can tell them," She gently whispered to Liz. Liz hesitated at first, but then she stood up. Steadly.

"It all started after having visitors at Kid's place, you know. And Patty's allways so jumpy, and sometimes it get's Kid's nerves to nearly break out in irritation and that is quite normal in out case, but this time... This time he shouted at Patty so hard that even I was frightened. I didn't react until Patty ran into my arms crying out loud. And the last time I've seen Patty like that was when someone hurted her in our street life. But I killed that person afterwards.. And the rage was huge. I just crashed the door open. Kid sat on his bed, with his back towards me. So I didn't see his face that good. But I couldv'e sworn he was as emotionless as ever. I then shouted at him for being such a .." Liz paused. Her voice started to crack and it went up and down. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's alright Liz," I told her. Liz calmed down then strongly continued.

"I shouted at him for being such a whimp and a heartless motherfucker.."

Maka's eyes widen and I nodded in understatement. Then I walked forward towards Liz to whisper a word.

I whispered the word "Strong". Then smiled, making a phrase with the word.

"You're strong."

"And so was Kid!" Liz then admitted. I wasn't expecting that and I backed one step.

"I mean, he didn't make a face afterwards. He just turned around with a blank face expression after that Patty shouted that she never wanted to see him again, then just said "Goodnight" emotionlessly," Liz explained. The tears where flowing more.

"We'll fix this Liz," I then said. Maka smiled at me and Black*Star and Tsubaki behind was also smiling.

First person's P.o.v:

_Soul and everyone else thought that everything will be just fine just in that moment. But, what actually happened to Kid?.. Did he really fall asleep on the ground and slept all the time? .. Find out in chapter 2~. ^^_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1! :D **

**I hope you liked it and that someone atleast says their opinion. Not that I want to force you to do it. You feel free to do as you feel~! ^^ Oh, and yeah, it is hell'a short for being a chapter isn't it. But it felt as a good place to stop. So i stopped .3. ~Logic! Yaay!~ **

**Peace out! *Quizzter***


End file.
